Fubuki
Fubuki is the leader of the [http://samuraideeprkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Taishirou Taishirou] as well as being the''' father of Tokito' and '''brother in law of Muramasa'. He is also''' Shinrei's teacher.' Personality Fubuki was once Muramasa's best friend. He was a kinder man before Muramasa left the 'Mibu Clan. Fubuki is not interested in maintaining the mutual relationship between the Mibu and the humans. He doesn't care about the many lives that will be lost once he starts a war between the two forces. Fubuki is also the teacher of Shinrei. He wielded the powers of water and wood. '''He is a master of Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu (School of Water), just like his student Shinrei only Fubuki is far more powerful than Shinrei. Fubuki is also Muramasa's brother-in-law from his marriage to Hitoki, Muramasa's sister. Despite her ill health, Hitoki bore Fubuki a daughter, Tokito, though Tokito plays off as Muramasa's son. Story Fubuki is first seen watching Kyo 'and his allies after Kyo defeats 'Chinmei . He proceeds to find Chinmei and heals him as well as revive a dead cat that was nearby. He kills Taihaku who was defeated by Benitora (Red Tiger) because Taihaku wanted to follow Kyo's group to confront the Sendai Aka no Ou. When Kyo and his party arrived at Fubuki's lair, they were confused as neither he nor Hishigi were there. As it turns out they both were there and Kyo and his party noted the fact after Hotaru almost got killed by Hishigi. Fubuki welcomes all of them and tells them they will all die. Shinrei confronts Fubuki and fights with his former teacher. Even though Shinrei had his inner potential released and gained a strength boost by his brother, Hotaru, Fubuki still proceeded to defeat Shinrei. Fubuki explains to Kyo's allies the true nature of the Red Eyes and the truth of the Mibu Constructs. Fubuki and Hishigi fight Kyo who has woken up from his meeting with the Shodai Aka no Ou. He begins to ovewhelm them with his newly gained power speak to his (from learning to speak to his sword). Kyo then uses Suzaku ''on Fubuki and 'Hishigi' but neither of them are hurt. They both then attack him simultaneosly but instead of killing 'Kyo' they awaken his 'True Red Eyes. Both of them are injured for the first time by Kyo. After awakening his True Red Eyes, Kyo then defeats the two Taishirou members. Death Fubuki is killed by the '''Sendai Aka no Ou after protecting Tokito from his arrow of light. Fubuki takes the blow and crumbles to dust. Afterwards, the spirits of Fubuki, Hishigi and Muramasa gather to wake up Julian,' Shinrei', Tokito, Hotaru and Yuan (who were "turned off" by the''' Sendai Aka no Ou' ). Powers and Techniques Fubuki is a '''supreme Necromancer' and a master of Water Techniques (he taught Shinrei to manipulate water). He is an expert Swordsman and '''an expert in''' Soul Transfer. In his hearth, he has implanted a secret power up ability. ''' 1)' '''Killing Intent' '2) Necromancy' ' ' The ability to revive the dead (Humans and Items, like swords) '3) Soul Transfer' Fubuki can transfer a soul from one body to another '4) Telekinesis' ' ' '5) Super Blow' With just a puff of air, he destroyed Shinrei water dragons '6) Nail ( Claws )' Fubuki can stretch his fingernail at will and can pierce a person '7) Red Eyes' ' ' Fubuki can call out to the Mibu blood within him for significant boost in power, which changes his eyes to crimson red. '8) Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu (School of Water)' ' ' '''- Water Bunshin' Using high speed, the user quickly creates a water clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, theenemy's attack will strike the water clone and not the user, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '- Suiharyujin (Water-Break Dragon Circle) Fubuki sends out water in the shape of dragons. The dragons explode and cover the entire field in water. Anyone unlucky enough to be trapped there will be pinned down. The current is strong enough to reopen wounds. ''- Mizuha Nanahouryou (Dance of Destruction)' ' '''Seven dragons are summoned and fired at an enemy. The dragons enter the person's body and devour them from the inside, saving the heart for last. The dragons move quickly and can kill a person in seconds, or it can be delayed for up to several weeks.' It is an "upgraded" version of 'Shinrei's Water Sevensplit Dragons''' '''- Suimabakuryusen (Water Demon Exploding Dragon Vortex) Fubuki unleashes a large amount of water dragons that continuously attack his enemies. -''' Suiryuu Banjou Heki ' ' It is an invincible dragon's wall '''- Hiryu ( Blood Dragons ) ' ' - Dragon Red Tears' Fubuki can use his blood in combination with his water to create the Red Dragon's Tears. This technique causes the water to turn into acid melting anything that touches it. '- Water Absorption''' Fubuki absorbs an incoming water attack through his palm and then fires it back at the foe - Mist Creation' ' ' This counter technique for flame attacks where one causes a mist to spring forth that is so thick and heavy it’s like being underwater. '''- Water Shock Palm' Grabs hold of the victim with the hand and delivers a powerful shock to all the water in the victim's body, wrecking their innards and paralyzing them for a while. '-''' Kyoukou Hiryuushou ( after Hishigi gave his hearth to Fubuki ) ' ' A combined attack between hishigi's speed and Fubuki's dragons '9) Forbidden Art of the Head of the Four Elders' The user stabs himself through the heart, activating an implanted power up ability, significantly increasing their battle prowess for a brief period. The user dies soon afterward unless they are given a replacement heart. '10) Soul "Awake" ( after death )' The spirits of Fubuki, Hishigi and Muramasa gather to wake up Julian,' Shinrei', Tokito, Hotaru and Yuan (who were "turned off" by the''' Sendai Aka no Ou' ). Note Fubuki and Hishigi carry swords made by 'Julian,''' because a master swordsman has so much power that a lesser sword just can't take it Gallery 360465663_small.jpg Fubuki.jpg 550934 518187258211107 367890535 n.jpg KSV.ME-fubukiqa4.jpg Samurai.Deeper.Kyo.full.312403.jpg sdk_v33_009.JPG sdk26203.jpg sdk26204_05.jpg sdk_v33_096.JPG 1165792588_small.jpg 4lnex4.jpg sdk_v34_110.JPG sdk_v34_149.JPG sdk_v34_150.JPG sdk_v35_002.JPG sdk_v35_011.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Battle Doll Category:Taishirou